Things Would Be Fine If You Just Loved Me
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after season six. Jack is in a new relationship, but Audrey isn't willing to let him go. She will pretty much do anything to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of its character's.

* * *

Audrey sat at a table alone. She was waiting for Jack. Last night was the best night of her life. Jack kissed her. He told her he loved her. She didn't know what this meant for them. She was hoping they could get back together. Last night was like nothing had ever changed between them. It felt so good to know that Jack still loved her. Audrey looked up and watched Jack sit down across from her. She smiled at him softly, but he didn't return her smile.

"Audrey, we need to talk about last night. It should have never happened. I'm in a relationship right now. This just can't happen," Jack said. He watched Audrey's face crumble. He felt so bad. He still loved Audrey more than anything. Last night just felt so right. She was all he could think about. He knew that when he had left her, it was the right thing to do. Audrey needed to get better. She seemed to be doing just fine without him. She had looked so happy. Audrey would be a lot better off without him. She deserved so much better.

"You told me you loved me. You kissed me and held me in your arms. Now you're saying you don't want me. What did I do wrong?" Audrey asked in tears. How could Jack do this to her? She loved him so much. He said he loved her. How could he just take it back? How could he forget everything that they had shared? All she wanted was him. He just didn't want her anymore. It just hurt so bad to know that he could throw her away like this. It was like she had never mattered to him at all. She had given him every part of herself. It was like she wasn't enough for him.

"It's not that I don't want you Audrey. I still love you. We just won't work out. I'm already with someone. It wouldn't be fair to her. You'd be better off without me anyway. All I seem to do is hurt you," Jack explained. He hated this, but he had to do what was best for her. He had to let her go. He just couldn't stand to watch her fall apart like this. He had broken her beyond repair. This is why she'd be better off without him. He was hurting her again.

"Then why did you kiss me and say that you loved me Jack? Did you want to break my heart? If that's what you were aiming for, then job well done," Audrey sobbed out. She grabbed her purse and stumbled out. Jack had made enough of a fool out of her for one day. She didn't even want to hear his reply. As far as she was concerned, he could shove it. It just hurt too much. She loved him with every breath in her. She couldn't just let him go. She wouldn't let some other girl have him. She knew that Jack still loved her. He had said so last night. She would get him back. She didn't care what she'd have to do. She just knew that her and Jack were meant to be and that was all there was to it.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Audrey sat in the coffeehouse waiting. She knew Jack would be coming in here. He just wasn't the only person she was waiting for. Audrey saw Jack come in. He had that bimbo with him. He was looking at her confused. He probably remembered how much she hated this place. She watched him walk over to her.

"This was the last place I expected to see you," Jack said. He really hoped that Audrey wasn't going to start stalking him now. He really wouldn't mind that, but Emilie would. He really didn't expect to see Audrey here though. She hates this place. That's why he took Emilie here. He didn't want to hurt Audrey any more than he already had. He had already hurt her bad enough.

"I'm meeting someone. Trust me I didn't choose this place. We both know how much I hate it here. It's filled with a whole bunch of old guys trying to be young again," Audrey remarked. She looked up at Jack and he was just shaking his head. He was kind of old. He was older than her anyway. She knew how much his age was bothering him lately. He always used to complain about how old he was. He could be so feminine sometimes.

"Okay, I'm not old. Well not that old anyway. And if you look around there are a lot of young people here," Jack replied. Sometimes she really knew how to work his nerves. He still loved her though. More than anything. He was trying so hard to let her go and move on. It was just getting harder and harder.

"Do you mind? My date is here and your blocking his seat," Audrey said motioning towards the door. She saw Jack look at the door. He seemed real upset now.

"Are you serious? Your interested in Tony. What about Michelle?" Jack asked. He couldn't believe that Audrey would even consider Tony. And Tony was supposed to be his best friend and he's going with his ex. Tony knew he still loved Audrey. How could they do this?

"Michelle left him again. I don't see why though. Tony is such a great guy. You know, first me and him were friends. It just kind of turned into something more," Audrey smirked. She saw how mad Jack was. This was the only way she knew to get back at him. Tony was Jack's best friend and she knew that jack still loved her. She couldn't even believe that she had come up with this idea. It wasn't that she didn't like Tony. He really was a great guy and he had become a real good friend of hers.

"You can't be with Tony. You just can't. How did this happen?" Jack asked. He was stammering now. He just couldn't believe this. Audrey couldn't be with Tony. She was supposed to be with him, not Tony. He may have been the one to say they can't be together; he just didn't want her to move on and with his best friend of all people.

"I already explained it to you. Tony and I had become really close friends. We talked about everything you know. He was there for me and I was there for him. I didn't expect us to be more than friends. It just kind of happened Jack. And I don't regret it. Tony is one of the best things to happen to me," Audrey answered. Tony really was one of the good things in her life. And he doesn't work at CTU anymore. She knew that Jack had taken his job at CTU back. She thought that part of his life was over, but she was wrong. There were just some things you couldn't change about people.

"Hey Jack," Tony said awkwardly. He didn't expect to see Jack here. Audrey chose the place. He'd never even heard of this place before. It took him a while to find it too. He looked at Audrey. She smiled at him softly and he smiled back. Audrey really was a great person. He never really thought that Audrey would like him though. He never expected to develop these feelings for her. They were just friends and then it turned into something more. He figured Jack knew by now. He could tell by the looks Jack was giving him. Jack kept on saying how much he loved Audrey, yet he wouldn't be with her. If he loved her so much, he would have fought to keep her. He wouldn't have ended things and moved on with another girl. He figured that Jack was just a little confused.

"Tony, do me a favor and stay away from me," Jack fumed. He really didn't feel like dealing with Tony right now. Jack walked back over to Emilie and got them a table.

"Who were they?" Emilie asked. She knew that something had gone on between Jack and that girl. He looked so jealous when that came over to her. She didn't know much about Jack. She just knew that he was cute and she liked him.

"Just some old friends that I used to work with," Jack lied. He couldn't help but stare at Audrey the whole time. Every time she smiled at Tony he got even more upset. It was like Audrey had forgotten him. It just hurt that she had already moved on and with his best friend. He was so never talking to Tony again. Not after this. He could forgive a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

"I'm guessing that jack knows about us," Tony said. He didn't care that Jack knew. Jack would have found out anyway. Jack was his best friend; he didn't want this to ruin that. He just really liked Audrey. She was so caring and she liked him back. She was so adorable sometimes.

"Yeah. He walked in and saw me here. Then you showed up and he kind of figured it out. He seemed real upset about it though. I kind of feel bad that he found out this way. I would of rathered one of us told him," Audrey replied softly. She looked over at jack after she had said that. She could tell that Jack was watching them the whole time. Things were working out better than she had thought they would. She figured Jack would have tried not to let this bother him at first. At least this way she didn't have to work as hard.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I knew he would find out. I just didn't think it would be like this. I'm happy to see you though. I've missed you so much," Tony said smiling. He leaned over and gave Audrey a kiss on the lips. Audrey smiled and deepened the kiss. She held Tony's hand in hers and watched Jack out of the corner of her eye. She was really good at multi-tasking.

"I know, I'm so happy to see you too. I've missed you too," Audrey said smiling. She saw the glares her and Tony were getting from Jack. She smiled even deeper. She would get Jack back. It was only a matter of time. She knew that Jack still loved her and she loved Jack more than anything. She just really wanted him back more than anything.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Audrey woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She stumbled out of bed still half a sleep. She had no idea of who would be coming over hear at this time. It was almost two in the morning. Whoever it was, better have something important to tell her. Audrey yawned deeply and slowly answered the door. She fluttered her eyes sleepily and was shocked to see Michelle at her door. She opened the door some more to let her in. She knew Michelle probably knew about her and Tony. Michelle didn't look upset or angry though. Michele was the one who left Tony, but she knew that Michelle and Tony would always love each other in their own Special way. She always thought Michelle and Tony would be together forever. Then again, she thought that about her and Jack too. She was wrong in both cases.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Audrey asked confused. It's not like her and Michelle were friends or anything. They were nice to each other. They never talked that much though.

"I need to talk to you about Tony," Michelle replied dryly. She still couldn't believe that Tony was with Audrey. She wasn't saying Audrey was a bad person. It's just that Audrey was hung up on Jack. You could just by looking at her. Every time someone mentioned Jack's name she would get this sad lost look to her. It was like her world was about to fall apart at the sound of his name. She didn't want Tony to get hurt. Tony was a sensitive guy. That was one of the many things she loved about Tony.

"I know me and Tony seeing each other must be a shock," Audrey said carefully. She didn't know why Michelle was here to talk to her about Tony. She still didn't look upset or angry. She looked calm and concerned. Michelle was probably concerned about Tony. That was the only thing that made sense right now. Michelle always seemed like a nice person who cared a lot about people, especially when it came to Tony. They both cared a lot about each other. It didn't make any sense to her that Michelle would leave Tony.

"It's not that Audrey. I just don't want Tony to get hurt. He seems to like you a lot. He's a sensitive guy and he cares a lot about people. I know I hurt him when I left. I don't want to see him hurt again. Tony is a great guy and he deserves happiness. He thinks he found that in you. His eyes light up whenever he mentions you. If you're with Tony to get back at Jack, then leave him now before he falls too deep for you. He doesn't deserve to be hurt again," Michelle pleaded. She looked at Audrey's face trying to read what she might be thinking. Audrey was a really hard person to read. She was good at keeping her composure, even if things were falling apart inside. Sometimes she admired that. Other times it just annoyed her. She liked to be able to read people.

"I would never purposely hurt Tony," Audrey answered sincerely. She meant what she had said. She never expected that she would develop feelings for Tony. At first it was to get back at Jack and make him jealous. Now she realized how much she liked Tony. She thought the only thing that mattered was getting Jack back, but she was wrong. She grew attached to Tony. She tried to deny it at first and to keep on going with getting Jack back. She didn't want that now. She still loved Jack and a part of her always would. Just like a part of Tony would always love Michelle and they were both okay with that.

"I needed to make sure, you know? I want Tony to be happy even if it's not with me," Michelle sighed softly. She could tell by looking at Audrey that she was actually telling the truth. This was the first time she saw Audrey with her walls down. Maybe Audrey was over Jack. It was just hard to believe at first. It seemed like a day ago Audrey would have done anything to get Jack back. She was wrong though. Audrey seemed to care a lot about Tony. She didn't think Audrey expected this though. She seemed surprised to feel that way about Tony.

"Why did you leave him?" Audrey asked curiously. She still couldn't understand why Michelle had left him. It wasn't hard to see that Michelle still loved Tony. She was over here making sure she wouldn't hurt Tony and that she wasn't using him.

"The same reason Jack left you. I was hurting Tony more than I was helping him. I still couldn't trust him completely and he could tell I didn't. He wouldn't say that he knew. He cared about me too much. I needed to let him go in order for him to be happy. That's why Jack left you. It isn't that he doesn't love you Audrey. He loves you more than anything. He just doesn't want to cause you anymore pain. He wants you to be happy, even if that means you're happy with some other guy," Michelle explained. She watched Audrey look down at the ground and then back up at her. She didn't look as broken when she heard Jack's name as she usually did.

"I know Jack never meant to hurt me. I feel so bad for the way I've treated him. I didn't understand why you left Tony at first, now I do. I'm actually happy we got to have this talk," Audrey admitted. She was happy they had this talk. She felt much better. She also knew she had to stop treating Jack like crap. He only wanted to see her happy.

"I should get going," Michelle said. She looked at Audrey and then left. At least Tony was happy with someone who cared about him. She had her doubts about Audrey, now she was happy Tony was moving on with someone like Audrey.

* * *

Audrey pulled up at Jack's apartment. She knew he was alone. She took a deep breath and turned off her car. She had to get this over with. The sooner, the better. Audrey slowly walked up to the door and knocked gently. She smiled softly when she saw Jack standing there. He looked surprised to see her.

"Can we talk?" Audrey asked softly. She looked at Jack pleadingly. He opened the door some more and let her in. She wanted to make things right with him. She owed him that much.

"Did you come here to tell me how happy you are with Tony?" Jack asked bitterly. He knew he was being harsh, but he felt betrayed.

"No, I came here to apologize. I know I've been treating you like crap lately and I'm sorry Jack. You didn't deserve that. I was hurt when you first left me and I would have done anything to get you back. I got over that though. I know you were looking out for me. I want us to be friends Jack. I know we can't be together and I'm okay with that. I just don't want to lose you completely. I know you think I went out with Tony to get back at you, and at first I did. I fell for him though. I care a lot about Tony and I'm not saying this to hurt you. I've moved on and I'm happy. I want the same for you," Audrey explained. She looked into Jack's eyes. He didn't look bitter or upset now. He had a small smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I think us being friends is a good idea. I'd rather you move on with Tony than some creep who doesn't care about you. At least I know I can trust Tony. I know he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," Jack replied. He was feeling better now that he had talked o Audrey. It felt good to know she didn't hate him and that she wanted a friendship. He couldn't be mad at Tony. It wasn't right. Tony wouldn't betray him. They've been through too much.

"I'll see you around," Audrey said softly. She hugged Jack god-bye. She was just so happy that her and Jack weren't hating each other. She didn't want him out of her life, even if that meant they could only be friends. She was happy with Tony and she hoped Jack could move on and be happy to.

TBC…


End file.
